Nargles bailongos
by 3tazasdecafe
Summary: Es duro cuando nadie te apoya. Nada que no solucionen unos chupitos.
No le gustan los cubatas, pero está enamorada de los chupitos. Pequeños, dulces, ácidos, de colores fantasiosos, combinados, ¡flambeados! Y cuando tus amigos dicen que deberías plantearte algo más serio y "estable" que jugar al quidditch, un chupito puede ser realmente la llave que cierra el cajón de sus problemas.

Ginevra Weasly, miembro de las Holyhead Harpies por contrato, pero cazadora de corazón. Cazadora cansada de que ante cualquier adversidad le recomendasen dejar el jodido trabajo de su vida.

Y vale, puede que haberse caído de la escoba en medio de un partido y que los hechizos de seguridad hubiesen decidido que era el mejor momento para fallar fuese una mierda, pero ella estaba bien, ¿verdad? Sí, de acuerdo, había tenido que hacer algunas maniobras peligrosas para poder sujetarse a los estandartes de tela que adornaban el estadio, y las heridas habían sido graves, pero nada que un viaje a San Mungo no pudiera solucionar.

Así que la intervención de sus amigos y familia sólo había servido para cabrearse. Todos estaban allí. Desde sus padres y hermanos, hasta Hermione y Harry. Harry, que pese a que habían cortado hacía poco, no parecía pillar el concepto de vidas por separado. Como si no fuese ya bastante agotador que tu ex sea el mejor amigo de tu hermano y tu cuñada.

La única que parecía haber aceptado la ruptura con naturalidad era Hermione. Y es que puede que la castaña, siendo tan inteligente como era, fuese la única en entender que el deseo de adrenalina de Ginny fuese incompatible con que el héroe del mundo mágico fuese tu novio. Además de que la cosa perdía gracia cuando intentabas triunfar pero tenías que vivir a la sombra de otra persona.

Y para una cosa que la satisfacía completamente -por que desde que estaba soltera era la única satisfacción que conseguía, vamos, en todos los sentidos- todo el mundo le decía que era… _demasiado peligroso_. Como si su adolescencia no hubiese sido peligrosa. Comparado con su último año de clase, eso era un juego de niños.

Así que se había enfundado en unos shorts que le hacían un culo perfecto y en una camiseta de tirantes con un escote precioso y una monada de sandalias nuevas y se había ido a la caza de muggles. Estaba en un pub inglés donde nadie le preguntaría por su caída, por su trabajo, por Harry… Sólo quería olvidar a la bruja que era por una noche.

Bailar después de beber podía parecer mala idea, pero Ginny sabía que lo bordaba. Era el centro de las miradas, y le encantaba. Le tenía echada la mirada a un rubio con el pelo de punta como un erizo y una cierta estética underground, y estaba dispuesta a lanzarse cuando notó un roce suave en la piel desnuda, apenas el tacto de una hoja.

Y allí estaba ella. Llevaba el pelo corto, mucho, como si se lo hubiese acabado de cortar, y de ese tono pálido que refulgía con las luces de la discoteca. Los ojos claros estaban dulcificados por las arrugas de la sonrisa que tenía estampada en la cara. Su ropa estaba fuera de lugar: camiseta de manga corta, casi infantil, unas mallas negras y unas tenis de color oscuro. Pero le dio igual. Apenas la rubia empezó a mover los labios la abrazo; era imposible escuchar nada con la música del local.

-Estás bien.-murmuró Luna, con aire calmado, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y entrelazaba los dedos detrás de su espalda. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién te ha llamado?-preguntó, separándose un poco del cuerpo de su amiga mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaba a alejarse hacia uno de los extremos, buscando salir de la pista de baile.

-Quien no sería una respuesta más corta…-repuso Luna. Se han apoyado en uno de los muros del garito. Luna está relajada, Ginny irritada. Eso le recuerda tanto a sus años de clase que casi, _casi_ sonríe.

-Creía que estabas en Dinamarca. ¿Fue bien el viaje?

Ahora Luna sonríe, genuinamente feliz.

-Bueno, puedo mandarte un ejemplar del libro y que lo descubras tú misma.

Ambas se ríen. Ginny tironea de forma cariñosa de ella; empiezan a bailar. Despacio, despreocupadas, es fácil encajar cuando conoces tanto a la otra persona. Luna fluye. Baila como debe bailar el agua bajo una cascada. Ella se mueve más bien como una llama crepitando; es puro fuego.

A Luna le brillan los ojos. También los labios, pero intenta distraerse de ese hecho. También de que está mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

-¿Entonces, tu forma de huir de la preocupación de todos es emborracharse rodeada de muggles?-lo dice bajo, casi en su oído, no vayan a oírlas. La piel, de gallina.

La rodea; sólo puntas de los dedos contra piel de la cadera. Pálido contra pecoso. El corazón saltándole entre las costillas; todo el cuerpo está clamando por algo que no llega.

-¿Tú estabas preocupada?

Y Luna .Su Luna, su mejor amiga, esa que le ha cubierto las espaldas tantas veces, que ha soportado en sus huesos torturas que sólo ha confesado a Ginny entre los pliegues de unas sábanas, con los cuerpos finamente entrelazados, quizás más de lo que la amistad dicta. Porque cuando la piel grita por contacto y te sangra el corazón no dices que no. Abrazas fuerte y aprietas los labios contra cuello, frente, hombros, deseando más, pero sin hacer nada. Para que luego digan que los leones son valientes.

Le basta la sonrisa como respuesta, un poco ladeada. Y la rodea más, todo palmas apretándose contra la piel caliente. Y Luna, que puede que siempre haya sido la más valiente de las dos, le muerde la boca porque como siempre, sabe qué le mueve las tripas, que hace que le tiemblen las piernas y se le erice la piel. Y sabe, bendita Ravenclaw, que ese día es ella. Y que da igual que no haya habido palabras, ni sentido, porque cuando dos cuerpos se llaman se encuentran, así de simple.

Y cuando sólo hay fuego, agua, lengua y roce queda poco más que cuestionarse.

Cuando abre los ojos por la mañana y ve el suelo lleno de dos de todo -dos de bragas, dos de pantalones, dos sujetadores- y le llega una cancioncilla desde la ducha que habla de Nargles bailongos, sonríe.

Benditos chupitos.


End file.
